1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to resistance welders, and more particularly, to a device for removing an electrode tip fitted to a tapered shaft of a shank in a resistance welder.
2. Background of the Related Art
As related art devices of this kind, there are a device in which an expandable member or wedge is inserted by force between a shank and an electrode tip for separating the electrode tip from the shank, and a device in which fine impacts are applied to the electrode tip for pulling the electrode tip from the shank. (see Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 3-291175, and Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 4-9285) However, because devices using the expandable member or inserting the wedge by force require disposition of an expandable part or a wedge part between the electrode tip and the shank by inserting the expandable part or the wedge part through an entire length of the electrode tip, and further require provision of a device for holding the removed electrode tip in place near to a fore end of the electrode tip, which causes the portion of the device in the vicinity of the electrode tip to leave a tight space to the shank disposed above and below thereof, employment of a robot becomes difficult. And, the type of devices applying impact suffer from the inconvenience of generating noise as the impacts are applied to the electrode tip repeatedly.